Various trailers, such as, by way of non-limiting example, flat-bed trailers, utility trailers, travel trailers, are typically coupled via a trailer tongue to a towing hitch associated with a towing vehicle. The towing hitch may include a ball hitch that is received in a ball receiver associated with the trailer tongue. Additionally, the trailer tongue may include one or more secondary connecting components, such as, by way of non-limiting example, trailer chains and/or an electrical plug.
While the trailer is being towed, the secondary connecting components may couple and/or connect the trailer to a portion of the towing hitch. By way of non-limiting example, an attachment portion of each of the one or more trailer chains may be received by a portion of a towing hitch. The attachment portion may be a hook or a clasp that is configured to be received by an aperture disposed on the portion of the towing hitch. The one or more trailer chains may act as a safety feature of the trailer. The one or more trailer chains may act to secure the trailer to the towing vehicle if the ball hitch is dislodged from the ball receiver.
The towing vehicle may include a wiring harness. The wiring harness may be configured to receive an electrical plug associated with the trailer. The wiring harness and the electrical plug may cooperatively operate to synchronize various lights on the towing vehicle with various lights on the trailer. For example, the wiring harness and electrical plug may cooperate to synchronize turn indicator lights and break lights on the towing vehicle with turn indicator lights and break lights on the trailer.
When the secondary connecting components of the trailer are not in use, the secondary connecting components may drag or lay on the ground. For example, one or more trailer chains may drag on the ground when the trailer is being towed and the one or more trailer chains are not coupled to the towing vehicle. Additionally, the one or more trailer chains may lay on the ground when the trailer is not being towed. Similarly, the electrical plug may drag on the ground when the trailer is being towed and the electrical plug is not connected to the wiring harness and/or lay on the ground when the trailer is not being towed. The secondary connecting components may become damaged as a result of exposure to dirt, moisture, or friction from laying on the ground and/or being dragged on the ground. Additionally, the secondary connecting components may have to be lifted off of the ground in order to couple and/or connect them to the towing vehicle. Accordingly, a system for storing the secondary connecting components while the secondary connecting components are not in use may be desirable.